Some methods, apparatuses and systems for equipping a filling tube and for filling tubular cases are known in conventional art. For example, apparatuses are previously known for industrial sausage production, in which a tubular case to be filled is applied to a filling tube in an automated procedure in a gathered state, also referred to as a gathered sausage skin casing or shirred sausage skin. Sausage meat then issues at the open end of the filling tube and is delivered into the tubular case which has been applied to the filling tube.
By portion-wise closure of the cases, for example by portion-wise twisting of individual filled case portions relative to each other or by other measures, the continuous line of cases is separated into individual sausages after having been filled with sausage meat.
To accelerate the production process the state of the art discloses filling apparatuses in which a plurality of and in particular two filling tubes are arranged on a main body which is rotatable parallel to the longitudinal axis of the filling tube and which has a receiving portion, the receiving portion being rotatable in a rotary turret-like fashion together with the filling tubes. By such an arrangement, the filling tube is equipped with a gathered tubular case and the actual case filling operation is performed in different operating positions.
The step of applying the gathered tubular case to the filling tube in a so-called equipping position is further automated in apparatuses which are previously known. Thus it is previously known in particular for the gathered tubular cases to be removed from a magazine by magazine sliders and then positioned by the grippers in front of the filling tube in such a way that the case can be pushed on to the filling tube, in particular by a pushing-on member.
After the sausage skin casing has been pushed on to the filling tube the latter is rotated into a filling position. Filling of the gathered tubular cases is effected in that filling position.
The apparatuses and equipping methods previously known make it possible to apply gathered tubular cases to filling tubes in an automated procedure. It has been observed however that, in relation to gripper-assisted equipping of the filling tube, damage can occur to the gathered tubular cases, in particular at the junctions thereof, also referred to as pushback. It has also been found that the arrangement of two or more filling tubes in the above-described manner is not required nor advantageous for every production application.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method of equipping a filling tube and an apparatus for filling tubular cases, which ensure a careful equipping procedure for fitting a gathered tubular case on to a filling tube. It would also be desirable to provide the apparatus to be of a compact and low-maintenance nature.